


If you want more love (why don't you say so)

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Confident Louis, Harry is a sweet boy, I think i write bad sex, M/M, One Shot, actually not friends, friends that fuck, he loves himself, kind of a cliffhanger, sex friends - Freeform, they just fuck, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: They just fuck until one catches a cold





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont know what I'm doing  
> this is all over the place and leaves unanswered questions  
> i like it though (even though i kinda suck at sex)  
> & hopefully you will too

**I am currently NOT accepting any translations.**   
**I do NOT allow changes to my stories/adaptations**

                “He doesn’t really,” Louis flicked his wrist. “Give a shit.”

                Liam grinned, “He doesn’t or you don’t?”

                “I don’t –he doesn’t.” Louis shrugged, crossing his legs onto his bed. “I can’t, Liam. If I care then I like him and I honestly don’t. I don’t like Harry, Harry just fucks really great. We have really good sex chemistry.”

                “How can you fuck someone so much and not catch feelings?”

                “He hasn’t!” Louis lifted two hands. “We fuck a bunch of people. Liam, we had sex and I’m not in love with you.” He leaned forward to pick up his coffee. “We just don’t click in a romantic way. It’s okay though, because again, I don’t have feelings for him.”

                Liam sipped his drink, “you don’t think you’ll ever get feelings?”

                “We’ve been doing this for a year.” Louis looked at his chipped pastel toe polish. “I guarantee I won’t.” He rubbed at the nail polish.  “I need to call Niall, remind me.”

                Liam smirked into his coffee, “will do.”

-

                “Hey, what are you doing?”

                Louis jotted down something in his folder. “Uh, studying. What’s up?”

                “You go to school?”

                “Um,” He rubbed his temples, looking away from his work. “Yeah, I do. I go to the school down the street from you.”

                “The University?”

                “Yeah.” Louis stood, walking to his kitchen –pant-less. He scratched under his butt. “Doing my bachelors.”

                “Oh, that’s great.” Harry shuffled on the phone. “I’ll leave it to you then.”

                “You wanted to go somewhere?”

                “Yeah, but its fine. Finish studying.”

                “I honestly would ignore my adult duties but my test is on Friday.” Louis groaned, looking in his fridge. “Fuck.”

                “What’s up?”

                “I have no food.” He closed the door with his foot. “My friend literally just left too.” Louis mumbled something to himself.

                “I just left a restaurant and I have a couple of leftovers.” Louis could hear honking. “You live by the University? I’ll drop it off before I drive to the beach.”

                “Oh my God.” Louis fell onto his couch. “If you did, I’ll give you gas money.”

                “No, man. It’s cool.”

                “I live like twenty minutes from the University. On 153rd and 67th.”

                “Oof.” Harry chuckled. “I might take you up on the gas offer.”

                “Honestly, I will give you head if you come by.” Louis lowered his voice, “Because I’m broke.”

                “I could go for that too.”

-

                “Mm,” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ loose hair. He leaned his head against Louis fridge. The boy wasted no time. Harry came in with some leftovers and if all it took was leftovers to get gorgeous head than Harry would bring leftovers every week.

                “Damn,” He cupped the underside of Louis’ face. Biting his lip when Louis’ eyes fluttered up at him. “Beautiful, Louis, damn beautiful.”

                Louis moaned around his cock. Using both thumbs to massage under the head. He licked around Harry’s balls, suckling them softly. He slid his mouth down the length, making obscene sounds that had Harry panting around his knuckles.

                “Fuck, fuck.” His toes curled in his sneakers. “Gunna come, oh shit.”

                Louis licked around the head, keeping a flexible wrist tugging at Harry’s shaft. “Gunna swallow it, yeah?” He sucked on the head, running his tongue over the slit that begged to blow.

                “Yes, Harry.” Louis blinked up innocently at him pushing him over the edge slowly. It was actually a painful orgasm, it had Harry’s knees knocking together.

                Louis kept his tongue lapping at the vein under the head of his dick. Harry groaned when Louis kept sucking at it. He fisted Louis’ hair, pulling him away softly. “Give me sec, Jesus.”

                “Mm,” Louis kissed Harry’s length that slowly fell back to its original state. “I know I say it a lot, but I do enjoy sucking you off.”

                Harry huffed out a chuckle, “thanks.” He helped Louis’ off the ground, stabilizing him. “You okay? Your knees hurt?”

                “So much.” Louis looked down at the imprint lines on his knees. “Worth it. I’ll have something to jack off to later.”

                Harry smiled tiredly. “I’m going to the beach to meet up with friends.” He looked around zipping himself up. “This is my first time here.”

                Louis opened his refrigerator pulling out a bottle of juice. “That’s true.” Louis shrugged before drinking. “Nothing special.”

                “S’nice.” Harry adjusted himself. “I can come back tonight if you want.” He winked, “help you jack off later.”

                Louis smirked around the bottle before closing it. “I have to study.” He licked his lips. “I won’t be able to see you again til Saturday.”

                Harry nodded understandingly. “I get it.” He stretched, running his hand through his freshly cut hair. “Let me know then.”

                “Alright.” Louis walked him to his door and Harry was gone and Louis was back to studying. Studying with the most delicious chicken parmesan leftovers he’d ever eaten –the only. He licked his fork, reading his notes aloud.

                He glanced at his phone when it buzzed. He picked it up, opening the text from Harry.

                ‘Enjoy.’

                Louis smiled around his fork.

                ‘Thanks. I am.’

-

                “Ooh,” Louis groaned. “I’m sick.” He huffed and puffed from his bed. “Liam –Liam, save me!”

                “What happened?” Liam set his gym bag on Louis’ bedroom floor. “I just saw you like three days ago.”

                “I don’t know.” Louis coughed, “I got sick –probably from lack of sleep. I passed my test though.”

                “You just got back?” Liam curled into Louis’ bed. “It’s good you passed.”

                “Yeah, I just got back.” He sat up slowly. “I feel like shit.”

                “Go eat something.”

                “Bring me something.” Louis fluttered his lashes. “Pretty please?”

                “I have a date with sex tonight actually.” Liam stood off the bed. “I’ll make you a sandwich then I’m gone.”

                “What! We’re friends!”

                “And you’ve ditched me for dick plenty of times.” Liam yawned, “I have an actual date with Zayn and I’m not missing that.”

-

                Louis rolled on his side, picking up his phone when it beeped. The light from the TV was a little irritating but it helped him feel less sick.

                ‘it’s Friday. Your test was today, right? Hope you passed.’

                Louis read over the message at least four times. He sat up, putting his TV on mute. Everything was just a tad bit too much. Harry never texted him unless it was for sexual enlightenments. It’s not like he texted Harry. Harry just remembered. With all the contacts Harry had in his phone (and there were plenty), he messaged Louis. It was three in the afternoon, no one was doing nothing at three in the afternoon. Harry had thought about him; for whatever reason. He actually texted him something –something nice. Louis honestly didn’t like Harry romantically but he was pretty cool.

                “…today, right. Hope you passed.” He closed his eyes. Harry remembered his test –that was pretty cool.

                ‘Yeah, thanks. I passed but I’m sick.’

                Louis set his phone on his lap. He really should have ignored the message but when a second message came in, he couldn’t.

                ‘oof, what happened? Glad you passed.’

                ‘Idk, woke up this morning feeling horrible. If I die, tell everyone I passed my exam.’

                Louis’ thumbs hovered over the send button. You don’t talk so causally with fuck buddies. He pressed send.

                ‘Will do, lol. Sorry you’re sick. Hope you feel better.’

                Louis groaned, face first into his pillow.

                ‘Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it.’ He really did.

                When he didn’t get a text back, Louis wanted to skin himself.

-

                “Hello?”

                “Ooh, you sound bad.”

                “I’m sick.” Louis looked at his phone. “It’s Saturday, huh.” He groaned sitting up.  
“Didn’t get much time to jack off, sorry.”

                Harry chuckled. “No problem. I actually just got out of work and my boss gave me this Jamaican soup his wife made – anyway, it’s pretty hot but they say spicy food is good when you have a cold.”

                Louis rubbed his stomach, he was starving. Still, he really hoped Harry wasn’t trying to come by and give him soup when they were supposed to have sex. He really didn’t hope that this is where this conversation was going.

                “Oh.” Was all Louis said.

                “Your place is like fifteen minutes away. You want it? I can drop it off before I go back to my other job.”

                “Where –uh, where do you work?”

                “I work at the Home Depot and I bartend.” Harry coughed, “which is where we met.”

                Louis chewed on his lip, they did meet at Harry’s job. Louis was so drunk that night, he didn’t even remember the drive to the hotel. He didn’t remember fucking Harry on the hotel balcony but he did remember enjoying most of what he could remember. It wasn’t too bad waking up to a really hot guy that made your drinks the night before. From there it escalated. Harry was a really cool guy but they both agreed that this was just a fun thing, nothing more. Louis didn’t tend to catch feelings, Harry seemed like he couldn’t catch a fucking cold –forget feelings.

                Louis nodded slowly, “uh, so are you trying to come by or?”

                “Yeah, to drop it off. It’s already late so I’m just going to get some drinks with friends at the bar before work.” Louis could hear Harry’s horn in the background.

                Louis couldn’t even fathom having more than two friends. Harry was always out with friends.

                “That would be good.” Louis pulled the cover off his body and slowly stood. “I haven’t eaten yet.”

                “Okay, I’ll be there in a few, traffic is slow.”

                Louis smiled, trudging to his bathroom. “It’s fine, I’m not going anywhere.”

                “See you soon then.”

-

                “Hey.”

                “Hey,” Harry smiled, slightly wet from the rain. He held out the soup. “You probably should heat it up a little more. I had some while I was stuck in traffic.” He grinned, “Sorry.”

                “It’s fine.” Louis shook his head with a smile. “Thanks.”

                “No problem.” Harry scratched his shoulder when it got quiet. “Well, I’m gunna go.” He rubbed his hands together, “Hopefully you feel better soon.”

                Louis leaned on the door frame and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry I’m sick. That you had to drive over for nothing.”

                “What?” Louis opened his eyes. Harry looked somewhat offended. “Uh, I came to drop off soup. I didn’t come over for nothing –it’s not your fault you’re sick.”

                Louis stood up straight, holding the soup close. “Uh, sorry.”

                Harry shrugged, “it’s cool. I wasn’t trying to fuck, I know you’re sick.”

                Louis licked his lips, “We can –I mean, maybe it’ll make me feel better.”

                Harry laughed into his hand. “No, Louis. Get better, okay?” He patted Louis’ pouting cheek. “I’ll see you, alright?”

                Louis nodded once before Harry walked away. “Alright…”

-

                “Wow,” Liam clapped. “Looking good.”

                Louis spun in a circle, “Thank you, thank you.” He smiled looking down at his sweats. “I feel so much better.”

                Liam opened Louis’ refrigerator. “That’s good.” He moved things around. “Your place feels stuffy though, you should clean or spray something.” Liam pulled out a soup container. “What’s this?”

                “Soup.” Louis huffed nervously. “It’s really good but I think it’s expired.”

                Liam opened it slowly, peeking inside. “Smells pretty bad.”

                Louis grinned, “I told you, it’s bad.” He sat on a stool in his kitchen. “I have to go grocery shopping.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Gotta email my professor too.”

                “Where’d you get the soup from?” Liam tossed it in the trash. “You actually went out, drama queen?”

                Louis nibbled on his cheek, “Uh, no.” He shrugged calmly-ish. “Harry brought it for me.”

                “Who?” Liam stood up straight. “Who?”

                “Harry, you fucking owl.” Louis groaned, “He just passed by and dropped it off.”

                “The fuck boy Harry?” Liam laughed, “Ooh, you little shit. You didn’t even tell me that.”

                “Didn’t realize I had to,” Louis mumbled. “He works at Home Depot right there. His boss gave it to him.”

                “And he gave it to you.”

                “Yes,” Louis laid his head on the island. “Why are you doing this?”

                “No, no.” Liam was trying not to smile. “It’s cool. It’s just soup, no biggie.”

                Louis slid off the bar stool. “I know what you’re doing.”

                “Nothing,” Liam strolled past him. “Zayn bought me a keychain with a little burger on it because he knows I love burgers.” He sat on Louis’ couch. “It was really sweet and I think this thing is going somewhere.”

                Louis pressed his tongue to his cheek, “mmhm.”

                “I like to admit to my feelings when they hit me.” He picked under his nails. “Some people don’t.”

                “I don’t like him!” Louis covered his face, “I don’t! I mean, he had been kinda weird –he’s texted me at least once a day asking how I feel! I do like the attention but it’s him.” Louis flopped beside Liam, “he isn’t the type to be in a relationship. He is always out and is always around people. I’m not like that and I don’t want that in a partner!”

                “Talk to him then.”

                “We aren’t dating! And it’s not like I’m jealous –not now anyway. I mean sometimes, maybe. I don’t care!” Louis laid his head on Liam’s lap, letting his friend play with his messy hair. “I don’t want a relationship but I sometimes I think maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Harry is really nice and respectful. He listens and he’s so good at sex, fuck.” Louis frowned up at his friend. “I might start liking him if he keeps texting me –and every time I fucking text back he doesn’t respond.”

                “Maybe he likes you too and he’s feeling the same emotions.”

                “Naw,” Louis shook his head. “Harry is very blunt, if he did, I’d know. He’s really sweet during sex and stuff and we talked about it. He likes kissing and I’ve learned to enjoy couple-ly type sex too.” He covered his eyes. “I just think I feel for the tender shit and he’s just chilling.”

                Liam kissed his forehead. “Try to make him jealous. If it bugs him then he likes you.” Liam shrugged, “and if not then oh well.”

-

                “This isn’t what I fucking meant.”

                “Could you stop being a cock for five minutes, Liam?” Louis looked around the bar. “He’s there, grab me.”

                Liam hunched over dramatically. “I fucking hate you.”

                “Come on!” Louis slapped him, linking their arms. “I don’t want him thinking I’m dating Quasimodo.” Louis tugged him towards the bar. “Smile, so it looks like we’re happy.”

                “I’m not happy.”

                “Smile!”

                Liam gave his best fake smile. Louis rolled his eyes over to the bar where Harry laughed with customers. The man really was in his own world because no matter how many times they passed him, he never looked up.

                Louis groaned, pulling Liam away. “This is stupid, he’s not even paying attention!”

                “Maybe, just maybe, you should actually walk up to him, idiot.”

                Louis sucked in his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he approached the bar, leaning on it for effect.

                “Aye, bartender!”

                Harry looked up quickly, his surprised look slowly fading to a soft smile. “Louis.”

                Louis wiggled his shoulders, biting on his bottom lip. “What’s up?”

                “Not much,” Harry leaned on the bar. “What are you doing here?”

                Louis shrugged, “came with a date.” He licked his lips when Harry’s expression didn’t falter an inch. “He’s pretty boring.”  
                Harry shrugged, “happens. Can’t always win.” He smiled, moving away from the bar. “Want a drink, I got you.”

                Louis nodded, “Something strong –please.” He looked down briefly. “When do you get off?”

                “Uh,” Harry started his concoction. “Three, possibly.” He poured everything into the shaker. “Want to hang out?”

                “I really do.” Louis sighed looking back at Liam who no longer was there. “My date is garbage.”

                Harry laughed, “Want to meet up somewhere?”

                “Uh, you can honestly come by my place. I’ll be piss drunk but it’ll be fine.”

                “Alright,” Harry slid his drink over, placing a napkin right under it. He winked, “have fun with your date for the mean time.”

-

                “Hey,” Louis leaned his head against his door frame. “I’m not even half way drunk.”

                                “You don’t look drunk.” Harry smirked, “what happened.”  
                Louis opened the door wider for Harry to enter. “I told you, my date sucked.”

                Harry looked awkward in his apartment. Almost like if he was too big.

                                “Is the couch fine?” Harry shrugged off his jacket.

                Louis nibbled on his thumb. “I have a bed.”

                Harry smiled, “It’s your place, up to you.”

                “How about we start on the couch, and we’ll find out where we end up?”

                “Hm,” Harry peeled his shirt off, exposing himself in all his glory. “Deal.” He fell on the couch in a poof. He opened his legs, beckoning Louis with a finger. “Come here, Louis.”

                Louis shuffled over quickly, legs on either side of the large male. “What type of fuck is this?”

                Harry nuzzled his throat, leaving small kiss. Oh, it was a cuddly night. Louis hated it so much.

                “Want it quick?”

                “No.” He answered a little too fast. Louis grinded down, arms around Harry’s neck. He placed his head on the top of Harry’s, moaning into the softness. “Fuck, leave marks –please.”

                “Oh, you know I love to.” Harry scooted forward, laying Louis on his back on the rug. He ran his hand over his hips and up to his chest. He bit on Louis’ nipples through his white shirt, slowly lifting the shirt above his chest.

                “Beautiful, shit.” Harry bent down, sucking on one. It wasn’t really a thing for Louis at first. His nipples were always just nipples. Nothing special or exciting about them. When they were touched, it never sent a spark through his spine or to his dick. It was never something he really thought about. Until the day Harry sucked them sore and it was painful for him to even wear a shirt.

                “Bite them.” Louis groaned arching his back, giving Harry room to cradle him. Harry took it in his teeth, giving Louis’ nipple a rough tug. The taller male, massaged Louis underneath his pajama pants. He nibbled around Louis’ other nipple before suckling the bright pink nub.

                “Fuck, fuck.” Louis whispered, glancing down. If Harry wouldn’t have him held so close Louis would be able to see the way Harry teased his balls in his hand. The way he massaged the base of Louis’ cock, not enough pressure to make him cum but enough to keep him hard.

                “Like it?” Louis fucking loved it. He wanted to hate when Harry was kind to his body. When he’d take very part of Louis into consideration. How he left kisses on spots that didn’t matter, like on his ribs or the underside of his arm. It was the best feeling in the fucking world he wanted to cry.

                “Like it.” Louis panted, rutting up into the rough palm.

                Harry slithered towards Louis’ face, kissing him for just a couple of seconds. Agonizing seconds that meant everything to Louis. Harry kissed the side of his face, completely lifting the shirt from Louis’ body. He sat back on his knees, watching Louis arch from the ground. Stretching his hands over his head, Louis lifted his foot up to Harry’s hard on. Louis probably loved this more than anything else. The fact that Harry was just as attracted to him as he was to Harry.

                The fact that Harry was so hard for him already and Louis just started touching him. It felt so good to be wanted whether it’s for love or just for pleasure.

                “I opened myself up.” Louis kept his foot massaging Harry through his pants. “I’m really clean.” Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry’s low ones. “Eat me out –please?”

                Harry leaned forward rubbing his erection on Louis’. “Now, how can I pass up something like that?” Harry pressed down harder, “I want you so bad.” He put his face in Louis’ neck when the rubbing was getting to be too much. Sometimes it was just about reaching a climax.

                “Shit,” Harry moved away, “turn over.”

                Louis wasted no time stripping off the last bit of clothing. He flipped over, so grateful that his dick had the carpet to sooth it. He lifted his ass, making sure to slide across the rug just a little.

                Louis was, fortunately (or maybe not), the most confident person. He loved his body, he loved his curves and he knew he was gorgeous. Doing things, spreading his ass for (pretty much); a stranger was the least embarrassing thing he’s ever done.

                “Mm,” Harry praised. “So, nice and clean.” He kneaded the mounds in his large palms. “Always clean and soft.” He sucked on the top of Louis’ ass, nibbling the sensitive flesh. “Never expect anything less.”

                Louis groaned at the praise. He curled inward, reaching in between his legs to release some of the pressure building up there. Louis shook his ass back and forth, “You shouldn’t talk when your mouth’s supposed to be full.”

                Harry gave him one good smack to the underside of his ass cheek creating a loud squeak. “Mm, don’t rush me, please.”

                Harry spread both cheeks, blowing cool air on the small pink ring that clenched at the cold. He ran a wet thumb over the clenching bundle, giving Louis’ inner cheek a kiss.

                He sucked softly on the nerves before licking a smooth strip down to Louis’ balls. He kept his hands tight on Louis’ hips when the licking became more frequent and Harry’s tongue lapped at the delicate skin faster.  Louis moaned, keeping his fist moving around his cock and his other fist, in a tight ball.

                “Taste good, Lou.” Harry slid his hands around Louis’ front, rubbing his small stomach. He pressed it softly, something he really didn’t have to do. Louis didn’t even understand why he did it. Why did he press on Louis’ body, why did he imprint his hands on Louis’ skin? It wasn’t something Louis ever pondered until right now.

                Louis may not have understood it but he loved it. It felt so nice for some reason. Nice enough that he let his cock fall from his hands and cover Harry’s.

                Harry spat at Louis’ hole, rubbing his finger against it in small circles. “I know you opened up, but let me?”

                “Mm, whatever you want.”

                Harry slid a careful finger inside Louis’ heat, shifting him forward slightly. Louis hissed at the contact. He groaned into his carpet, knowing later his face was going to be bright red. He didn’t actually stop making noise until Harry was three fingers in, fucking him flat on his stomach. Harry didn’t really care that Louis was about to destroy his rug with cum, he only cared that Louis was feeling good –and Louis knew because he kept asking.

                “Good, Louis? –Your ass is so bouncy.” Harry snaked his hand from underneath Louis to open his ass from one side. He kept it open while continuing to fuck him raw, fingers slamming in him so hard it created a swollen feeling on his cheeks.

                Louis almost drooled, biting his lip to prevent it. Harry’s fingers didn’t just thrust into him. They wiggled around while they were in him. They searched for a spot, oh and they found it long time ago.

                Louis’ whole body shook and he couldn’t tell if he was moving back against Harry or if Harry was finger fucking him so hard that it was physically moving him. Louis started screaming when his dick felt like it was on fire (and not from rug burn). He tried his best to curl upward but Harry’s hand kept him pressed onto the floor and Louis was suddenly worried. Harry was so quiet and Louis couldn’t tell whether it was just that he couldn’t hear him or Harry wasn’t enjoying himself.

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis chanted. “Shit, harry.” He whimpered when his cock finally had enough. He hardly formed words when he flipped onto his back, hands searching his body. He kept his eyes shut tight, while his dick dirtied his stomach.

                “Fuck, shit.” Louis turned on his side, trying to sooth his stomach that contracted with his sensitive hard on. He peeked when he felt his cum being cleaned up.

                Harry rolled him on his back, rubbing Louis’ stomach with both hands. He rubbed his thumbs over the cut leading to Louis’ cock, keeping his hands away from the appendage. His hands came down to Louis’ thighs, kneading both thighs forcing a shudder in Louis’ body.

                “Mm,” Louis whined.

                “Sorry, you have a little rug burn.”

                Louis stretched, letting Harry keep massaging his body. “It’s fine.

                Harry smiled down at him, “good?”

                Louis licked his lips tiredly, “so damn good.” He chuckled, “I love when we fuck.”

                Harry tried fixing Louis’ hair, “I haven’t fucked you yet.” He laughed, “But I will.”

                Louis’ eyes rolled, “Jesus.”

                “Hope you don’t mind a little back burn.”

                Louis scoffed, “a little? You can do better than that.”

                Harry smirked, eye-leveling with Louis. “hm, you’re right –I can.”

-

                “He’s sleeping over!” Louis practically screamed into the receiver. “I don’t know what to do! We’ve never –ever slept together!”

                “Just sleep.” Liam sucked his teeth, “pretend you’re at a sleepover –but you fucked them.”

                “Oh, of course!” Louis did scream. “Stupid fuck!” He hung up on his friend, pressing the end button at least ten times.

                What was he supposed to do? His back was literally on fire a few minutes ago. Harry actually drove to the gas station to buy Louis some cream for his bright red back. Louis was at ease while Harry was gone but then he came back and Louis couldn’t stop talking. Then in a flash, Harry was sleeping over.

                It was normal for them to talk when something was wrong. But with Louis’ sudden realization that he may or may not have a smidge of feeling for Harry –that talk just got shat on.

                “You okay?” Louis’ eyes grew at Harry laid out on his bed. Harry was seriously going to sleep over.

                “Yeah,” Louis threw his phone on the side table. “My –date is an idiot.”

                “He’s bugging you?”

                Louis sat on his side of the bed, “he always bothers me.”

                Harry rolled on his side, slinging a hand over Louis’ thigh. “Drop him.”

                Louis rolled his eyes, “it’s fine.” He sighed, “Ready to sleep?”

                “Yep.” Harry grinned, “Our first sleep over.”  
                Louis giggled, pushing his face playfully. “Idiot.”

                “You like me?”

                Louis tilted his head to the side. “Pardon?”

                “I feel like you like me, kind of. If I’m wrong let me know.”

                “I definitely don’t like you.” Louis semi-lied. “We fuck and it’s really good.”

                “Okay,” Harry smiled, “good.”

                Louis blinked rapidly. “Good?” He sat up, “what if I did?”

                “Well, I guess we’d figure it out.”

                “What does that mean?”

                Harry sat up against the headboard, “I don’t know. I mean I don’t really get attached but you’re pretty awesome. If you liked me then I’d want to see how we would fair.” He laid back down, “but you don’t so it’s cool.”

                Louis stayed quiet. He nodded, “yeah.” Louis laid down, his back started hurting all of a sudden.

                Harry curled up behind him, “do you mind?”

                Louis kept his eyes shut. “No.”

                He nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck. “Hm, kinda sucks.” Harry breathed, “I think I like you.”

                His back hurt a little less.


End file.
